Histoire de Voisinage
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -Je ne sais pas si je vous l’ai dit mais je cherche une colocataire… -UA- -YukimuraXYuya- -Fic Terminée-
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Histoire de voisinage_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Général, Romance_

**Couple :**_YuyaXYukimura_

**Disclaimer :** _Ben à part l'idée rien n'est à moi… T.T_

**Note : **_C'est un couple que je vois souvent dans les fics anglaises (que je ne lie pas enfin c'est un peu compliqué --') mais très peu ici donc j'ai décidé de lui dédier une de mes idées tordues…_

**Chapitre 1 : Un voisin accueillant **

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me jeter dehors, je suis chez moi !

-Dans la mesure où vous n'avez pas payé de loyer depuis près de 3 mois, j'en ai parfaitement le droit !

L'homme qui venait de parler lui tendit un vieux sac de sport lui intimant d'y ranger ses affaires et de déguerpir en vitesse. La jeune femme s'insurgea une dernière fois pour la forme, elle savait bien que le combat était perdu d'avance.

-Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Laissez-moi rester ici juste le temps que je trouve un autre appartement !

-Ce n'est pas possible je vous avais déjà prévenu la semaine dernière ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre ? Je ne peux rien y faire !

Elle lui arracha le sac des mains et y fourra rageusement le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait. Il y avait vraiment dans cette ville des gens égoïstes. Une fois toutes ses affaires rangées, elle donna, bien à contrecœur, son jeu de clés et se retrouva sur le palier. Elle contempla la porte close, où allait-elle aller à présent ? Elle n'avait aucune famille, ses amis ? Elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour leur demander un chose pareil. Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue mais l'essuya vite alors qu'elle entendait l'un de ses voisins de palier monter les escaliers. Un homme, assez beau, apparut. Il regarda Yuya d'un œil surpris.

-Vous partez en vacances ?

Yuya afficha un sourire triste :

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

Elle ne connaissait cet homme que depuis un mois, il venait à peine d'emménager dans l'appartement voisin au sien. Elle le trouvait gentil et diablement sexy, elle l'avait surpris un jour avec une simple serviette autour des hanches alors qu'elle venait lui rendre du courrier mis par erreur dans sa boite aux lettres. Elle amorça sa descente dans les escaliers lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

-Vous avez un endroit pour dormir au moins ?

Elle le regarda avec un regard de chien battu.

-Venez, je vous offre un café…

La jeune femme lui offrit un magnifique sourire, il y avait au moins une personne gentille sur cette terre. Elle suivit son voisin pour découvrir un magnifique appartement, deux fois plus grand que son ancien et décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Le genre d'endroit dans lequel on aimerait tous vivre, à la fois doux, accueillant et confortable mais aussi rangé et assez distingué pour recevoir des amis.

-C'est très beau chez vous, commenta Yuya.

-Merci c'est gentil, sourit le voisin, Installez-vous, je vais faire deux café, fit-il ensuite en pointant, dans le salon, un canapé couleur chocolat des plus confortable.

-Mais je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, dit soudain la jeune femme, se rappelant des règles de politesse élémentaire.

-Bien sur que non, c'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir une jolie voisine en détresse… répondit-il depuis sa cuisine.

-Mais vous vivez seul ? poursuivit-elle, sans oublier de rosirent à la remarque.

Elle entendit le café couler et vit son voisin revenir avec un plateau et deux tasses fumantes.

-Et bien oui, cet appartement est aussi vide que mon cœur, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur sans que Yuya ne comprennent l'allusion, Alors que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Et bien je viens de me faire mettre à la porte par mon propriétaire… avoua-t-elle tristement, mais ce n'est pas grave je vais trouver un autre appartement… J'espère juste qu'il sera aussi bien situé que celui-ci… Il était à mi-chemin entre la fac et mon travail…

-Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes faite mettre à la porte ? C'est à cause du loyer ?

-C'est ça, Au début j'avais des économies qui me permettait de mettre au bout de mon salaire pour pouvoir manger mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais il y a fallu que je paye mes livres de rentrée scolaire et beaucoup d'autres choses…

-Et vous n'avez pas pu suivre…

-Voilà, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Elle attrapa sa tasse de café, souffla dessus, et en but avec précaution le liquide fumant. Ils restèrent tout deux là à parler des problèmes de la jeune femme, puis de tout et de rien, évoquant la vie de l'autre, sirotant leur café. La nuit commença à tomber et Yuya décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir.

-Bon, c'est très gentil à vous, mais je vais devoir partir…

-Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais je cherche une colocataire…

Les yeux émeraudes de Yuya s'allumèrent d'un lueur d'espoir.

-Et nous avons beaucoup parler cet après-midi… Vous êtes très sympatique et si vous pouvez payer la moitié du loyer et bien je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : Bienvenue chez Yukimura Sanada ! Bienvenue chez vous !

_**A suivre…**_

_Alors ? Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ? Pasque là c'est vraiment une nouvel expérience cette fic J'espère que la suite va vous plaire :D_

_Reviews ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** _Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :** _Histoire de voisinage_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Général, Romance_

**Couple :** _YuyaXYukimura_

**Disclaimer :** _Ben à part l'idée rien n'est à moi… __T.T_

**Note : **_Merci à :__**Riz-hime**__**BeautifullyAlone**__**Chibi Yuya**__**Miss SDK**__**Doctor Flo**__**Boulette de riz**__** Nyozeka**__ pour leurs encouragements il m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre à tous. M__ais j'espère que la suite vous plaira..._

**Note 2 :**_ Les guerriers de Sanada arrivent dans l'épisode suivant qui se composent lui-même de 2 parties écrites et peut-être un troisième mais je me suis arrêtée au chapitre 3 - Part B (que je plublierais un peu plus tard j'attends d'avoir mes reviews :D). Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite parce que ces vac's m'on permis d'écrire quelques petits one-shots XP chui assez fière de moi pour une fois ! Bref ! Place à la fic ! Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Un voisin alcoolique **

Kyo attrapa une nouvelle canette de bière et en avala une longue gorgée, à côté de lui Bontenmaru riait aussi bruyamment que bêtement pendant qu'Akira amenait encore des nouvelles victimes à boire. Yukimura leva sa canette et déclara avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Vive l'alcool ! L'amitié ! Et les femmes !

Luciole leva également sa canette mais avant de ne pouvoir dire quelques mots il s'écroula de fatigue, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, ni la jolie colocataire se diriger à grands pas vers sa chambre en lâchant un petit : « Je suis à la maison, Yukimura ». Elle n'attendait rien en réponse, de toute façon elle n'aurait rien pu entendre, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles crachaient de la musique à un volume qui ne pouvait que la rendre sourde. Elle posa ses affaires sur son lit et alla faire un tour jusqu'à la cuisine, histoire de se servir un verre d'eau pour se remettre de sa journée. C'est pendant son trajet jusqu'au lieu dit qu'elle remarqua que son cher colocataire n'était pas seul, elle alla néanmoins boire avant d'aller saluer les invités. Elle remarqua également que, dans le frigo, le stock de bière personnel de Yukimura avait été consommé et que certaines bouteilles d'alcool fort manquaient aussi, certainement une beuverie entre garçons se dit-elle. A peine fut-elle dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au salon que son colocataire clama, une canette de bière à la main :

-Ah ! Voilà la plus belle colocataire de la ville !

Yuya vit ses joues rosirent un peu mais compris vite la situation. Son colocataire, d'habitude si gentleman, avait décidé, comme elle l'avait deviné dans la cuisine, d'inviter des amis à lui pour faire la fête. Elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés mais cela l'importait peu. Mais elle n'avait envie que de silence et de calme ce soir-là, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas marcher un peu dans la rue ?

-Je vais aller faire un tour…

Yukimura se leva comme offusqué par cette réplique.

-Mais non reste avec nous, tu vas attraper froid dehors !

Un homme taillé comme une armoire à glace s'approcha de la jeune fille et passa son énorme bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

-Alors c'est toi la petite souris que Yukimura a recueilli…

Elle se dégagea vite de peur qu'il ne lui arrive des choses peu racontables. Dans son mouvement, elle posa son pied sur un cadavre de verre et tomba de tout son long sur Yukimura qui essayer de la rattraper, sans, bien sur, avoir pris compte de la dose d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang et qui l'empêchait de garder son équilibre. Mais cela ne sembla le déranger tant que ça d'avoir la blonde allonger sur lui.

-Pardon, je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?

-Pas du tout…

Il se redressa en prenant appuie sur ses coudes plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière piqua un fard et se releva rapidement. Elle jeta un regard haineux à la bouteille vide responsable de cet événement, la ramassa et en profita pour prendre également tout ce qui avaient contenu de l'alcool et qui à présent était vide, pour les amener à la cuisine et les jeter aux ordures. Dans le salon, Kyo demanda :

-On peut savoir dans quel bordel tu l'as trouvé celle-là ?

Le maître de maison lui répondit, devenant étrangement sérieux :

-C'était ma voisine et… On va dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance…

Il fit un sourire emplit de malice et avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Kyo reconnut avant de faire de même :

-C'est rare de te voir habiter avec une femme…

Yuya refit une apparition, Yukimura lui attrapa le poignet et se colla à elle :

-Tu ne veux pas boire un peu ?

-Non-merci… Je ne bois pas d'alcool… avoua-t-elle, gênée.

-Moi je bois de l'alcool, s'écria d'un coup Luciole en se réveillant en sursaut.

La voix grave de Kyo s'éleva :

-Bien, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir autre chose à faire et que l'autre est réveillé, on va s'en aller. Akira ! Tu conduis ! Finit-il en lançant le jeu de clé au concerné.

Sans que Yukimura ne les en empêchent, ils quittèrent l'appartement laissant Yuya et leur ami seul. La jeune femme s'activa pour ranger le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille.

-Je rangerais demain, va dormir…

Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa nuque, la faisant sursauter au passage.

-Que… ?

Elle se retourna, à nouveau rouge comme une pivoine et vit son cher colocataire endormit profondément sur le canapé comme un bienheureux. Elle le recouvrit d'une couverture et partit dormir également. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son colocataire aimait boire.

_**A suivre…**_

_Voici le chapitre 2 Pour une fois (attention là je mérite des applaudissements), je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps XD_

_Bref reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Part A

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Histoire de voisinage_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Général, Romance_

**Couple :**_YuyaXYukimura_

**Disclaimer :** _Ben à part l'idée rien n'est à moi… T.T_

**Note : **_Et ben un chapitre de plus ! Merci à tous les revieweurs ! (__**I wish I was her, Boulette de riz, Doctor Flo, la-tite-yuya, neko-gals, morgane, Nanamy**)  
Et pour répondre un peu à tout le monde en général :_

_-Les membres de la Kyo-Team (J'aime bien cette appellation :p) arrivent mais dans ce chapitre composé de 3 parties y'aura les guerriers de Sanada…  
-Oui Yukimura a commencé à faire des choses mais il était saoul XP le plus intéressant arrive après XD  
-Je suis contente que le YuyaXYukimura plaise autant ! A vrai dire je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait, vu le nombre d'adorateur (dont je fais partie) du KyoXYuya que l'on trouve sur ce site XD  
-Et voilà enfin la suite !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3 : Une Famille Envahissante**

**Part. A **

Yuya était assise sur le canapé et regardait la télévision, elle avait pu sortir de son travail beaucoup plus tôt, ce qui faisait donc de ce jour, un jour à noté sur le calendrier. C'était un travail qu'elle avait trouvé un peu avant d'emménager avec son colocataire et qui malgré le fait qu'il se passe dans un bar sombre et inquiétant, rapportait assez d'argent pour qu'elle paye sa part du loyer. Yukimura, lui, était parti faire des courses. D'habitude ils les faisaient ensemble mais cette fois-ci il était parti les faire en plein milieu de l'après-midi, sans vraiment de raison. Elle appuya sur la télécommande et changea de chaîne, décidément il n'y avait jamais de film intéressant en milieu d'après midi. Elle entendit l'interphone sonner et s'empressa d'aller répondre.

-Oui ?

-Vous n'êtes pas Yukimura ? fit une voix enfantine anormalement dure.

-Non, je suis sa colocataire…

-Sa colocataire ? Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vivait avec une femme…Je m'appelle Sasuke Sarutobi et je… je suis le neveu de Yukimura, je peux monter ?

-Bien sur, je vous ouvre…

Elle appuya sur le bon bouton et retourna sur le canapé, Yukimura ne lui avait jamais parlé de son neveu, enfin il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, elle savait à peine qu'il était chef d'une grande entreprise, d'ailleurs elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il habitait dans cet immeuble, il aurait pu se trouver une maison beaucoup plus belle, mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question. Elle devait avouer que pendant ses rares instants de colère il était terrifiant, il lui faisait penser à un démon. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et alla ouvrir. L'enfant la toisa froidement de ses yeux dorés et entra sans demander son reste.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton doux.

-Yukimura a dit que je pouvais passer quand je voulais, donc…

Il s'empara de la télécommande et mit ce qui semblait être un de ses programmes pour adolescents accro d'informatique.

-Alors, Sasuke, c'est ça ? Quel âge as-tu ?

-11 ans

-Donc tu es en… 5eme ?

-Nan, en fait, je devrais passer en première…

Yuya écarquilla les yeux, un petit génie. Elle soupira, déjà qu'elle ne savait pas comment vraiment s'y prendre avec les enfants alors avec un surdoué.

-A quelle heure rentre Yukimura ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il est allé faire des courses ?

-Des courses ?

-Oui…

-Mais… ça va être long ?

-Et bien il est parti, il y a 1h mais si ça t'inquiète tant que ça je peux l'appeler ?

-Nan c'est bon…

Un silence s'installa, ce genre de silence que Yuya n'appréciais pas du tout. Le petit était absorbé par la télé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un jus d'orange… s'il te plaît…

Elle se leva et alla sans se presser dans la cuisine pour satisfaire le plus jeune. Ce fut le moment que Yukimura choisit pour arriver avec les bras chargés de commission.

-Yuya, je suis rentré ! déclara-t-il joyeusement

-Tu as de la visite ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Yukimura ne put faire un pas de plus dans l'appartement, le jeune garçon était déjà planté devant lui.

- Sasuke ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Il y a un problème ?

-Tu devrais plutôt ranger tes courses avant de t'intéresser à moi… fit-il en pointant les paquets qui semblaient peser un certain poids.

- Tu as raison mais que je suis bête, répondit Yukimura avec une tête idiote.

-Laisse Yukimura je vais le faire, ajouta Yuya, je te dois bien ça, tu as du monter les escaliers avec tous ces paquets…

Elle lui prit tous les sacs des mains et s'empressa d'aller les ranger, laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls.

-Oh moins tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne nous embêtera pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'ai remarqué une baisse anormale de nos bénéfices pendant ces dernières heures, fit le surdoué en sortant de son sac d'école, un ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit l'écran et une multitude de programme se mirent en route.

-Et je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si anormal ? Il est tard et les gens ne vont plus faire de course…

-Ce dont je te parle se passe dans le monde entier… Donc dans tous les fuseaux horaires…

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A un pirate informatique qui est entré dans nos données et qui les copie…

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-J'ai déjà fais le nécessaire j'ai inséré un virus dans nos fichiers qu'il copie et qui supprimera tous les fichiers déjà copiés. En fait, je suis juste venu pour te prévenir de ne pas utiliser ton ordinateur pendant 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5.. 4… 3… 2… 1… C'est bon

Yukimura passa sa main dans les cheveux du surdoué.

-C'est bien merci Sasuke…

La blonde arriva dans le salon où s'étaient installés les garçons, avec une grande vitesse Sasuke changea de programme et lança un jeu.

-Tiens avec l'arrivée de Yukimura je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'apporter ton jus d'orange. Vous voulez quelque chose, Yukimura ?

-Et bien une bière, demanda-t-il la bouche en cœur…

C'est avec une joie soudaine que la blonde alla la lui chercher.

-Alors en fait c'est une domestique, éluda le plus jeune, elle m'a dit qu'elle était ta colocataire…

-C'est ma colocataire mais elle est très serviable.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu habiterais avec une femme un jour…

-Mais tu comprendras ça plus tard ! D'ailleurs ? Tu n'as toujours pas de petite copine ? Il va falloir que l'on remédie à ça ! fit le plus âgée en prenant la tête du petit entre ses mains et en lui frottant énergiquement la tête avec son poing.

-Lâche-moi ! Vieux Schnock ! Hurla Sasuke en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Il finit par éclater de rire sous les yeux attendris de Yuya.

_**A suivre…**_

_Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi ! J'veux savoir !_

_:D_

_Reviews ? _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Part B

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Histoire de voisinage_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Général, Romance_

**Couple :**_YuyaXYukimura_

**Disclaimer :** _Ben à part l'idée rien n'est à moi… T.T_

**Note : **_Et ben un chapitre de plus ! Je remercie à nouveau les revieweurs ! ( **I Wish I Was Her**, **Chibi Yuya**, **La-tite-Yuya**, **Neko-Gals**, **Nanamy** ) Et voilà les réponses en général...  
- Je suis désolée que mes chapitres soient aussi courts mais j'arrive pas à écrire des trucs longs... T.T  
- Il paraît que mon interprétation de Sasuke vous a plu :) chui contente mici beaucoup  
- Et merci pour les reviews en général quoi XD  
_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 3 : Une Famille Envahissante**

**Part. B**

La nuit était tombée bien vite, obligeant Sasuke à rester à l'appartement pour la nuit et à dormir sur le canapé ce qui le fit râler un peu. Yuya avait voulu lui laisser son lit, un enfant ne devait pas dormir sur autre chose qu'un bon matelas, selon elle, mais la galanterie légendaire de Yukimura l'avait tout de suite contredite en disant que si le garçon voulait être résistant il devait s'habituer aux situations précaires en ajoutant que, bien sur, le canapé n'était pas si inconfortable que ça.

Ce fut vers 8h que le calme de la nuit s'envola peu à peu avec le réveil, quasi simultané, de Yuya et de son colocataire, ils se saluèrent brièvement avant de filer, l'une vers la cuisine pour son café nécessaire du matin et l'autre vers la douche. La blonde but lentement le précieux liquide se dirigea vers le salon, sa tasse toujours entre ses doigts. Elle s'accroupit à côté du canapé en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sasuke était enroulé dans ses couvertures, on ne voyait pas son visage mais seulement deux bras qui sortaient et s'agrippaient à l'oreiller qui était là, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il semblait beaucoup plus fragile que lorsqu'il se moquait de Yukimura. Il faisait penser à un petit chat, qui avait enfin trouvé le sommeil après des heures de jeu. Yuya prit sa voix la plus douce et chuchota à l'intention du petit garçon :

-Sasuke, il est l'heure…

La boule de couverture émit un petit grognement et se retourna.

-Tu dois te lever… Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Yuya vit enfin la petite tête émerger des couvertures et les yeux encore ensommeillés tentèrent de la regarder en face pour lui répondre.

-Un chocolat chaud, s'il te plait…

La blonde lui fit une grand sourire et partit s'afférer en cuisine où elle trouva Yukimura avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Tu ferais une mère parfaite, dit-il après un silence.

La jeune femme prit une instant pour rougir et répondit :

-Non, je ne suis pas très douée avec les enfants, mais il faut dire que ton neveu est adorable…

-Mon neveu ? Yukimura leva un sourcil, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Oui, pourquoi, C'est faux ? Répondit Yuya, incrédule.

-C'est un peu compliqué, mais à la suite de mésaventures, je l'ai pris sous mon aile et des amis proches ont fini par l'adopter.

Yuya hocha la tête. La vérité n'était pas très loin de cette version des choses. Sasuke était un petit génie, particulièrement doué pour l'informatique, mais, sans parents, il vivait dans un orphelinat et passait le plus clair de son temps dans la rue et dans les cybercafés où il s'amusait à jouer les pirates informatiques. C'était de cette façon, qu'un jour, il était entré dans les ordinateurs d'une grande multinationale et que, juste pour s'amuser, il leur avait envoyé un virus. Cela avait fait des étincelles, lorsque, bien plus tard, on avait découvert que la Sanada's corp avait été piraté par un enfant. Il y avait eu un procès mais l'entreprise avait abandonné toutes les charges et l'histoire s'était peu à peu tassée. Au sein de l'entreprise, les choses avaient repris leur cours et le patron n'avaient plus rien à craindre des pirates informatiques. Ils avaient le plus talentueux des leurs à son service. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que le hacker était un adorable, pour reprendre ses mots, orphelin il s'était empressé d'obtenir sa garde en échange de ses services. Ce que le jeune garçon avait accepté après s'être assuré que son avenir était protégé. Et ce fut à partir de ce jour qu'il vécut dans l'immense demeure du patron, Yukimura Sanada.

Sasuke se frottait les yeux en s'asseyant à la table de la petite cuisine. Yuya lui servit son petit-déjeuner et il mangea en silence, attendant non sans impatience l'emploi du temps de la journée. Une fois que Yuya fut parti se préparer dans sa chambre, Yukimura lui annonça :

-Je vais appeler une voiture pour que tu rentres…

-Non, merci je vais rentrer à pieds, ça me dégourdira un peu les jambes…

Yukimura lui envoya un regard farceur.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas un vieux comme moi, toi tu peux encore marcher, dit-il en mimant un grand-père cherchant sa canne.

Malgré les gestes théâtrales qui avaient accompagnés sa réplique, il n'obtint qu'un sourire moqueur mais s'en contenta, c'était déjà bien assez.

-Yukimura, pourquoi as-tu déménagé sans le dire à personne ?

-Je l'ai déjà dis, parce que j'avais envie de changer d'air…

-Nan, la vraie raison, c'est elle ? Fit sérieusement le surdoué.

-Mais c'est que tu deviens curieux, je suis content que tu t'intéresse à moi ! S'écria Yukimura, avec de grands yeux d'enfants comme lui seul pouvait les reproduire.

Il serra Sasuke si fort dans ses bras que celui-ci tenta par tous les moyens de se libérer pour respirer. Ce qui montrait bien évidemment que le brun n'était pas si vieux que ça. Après avoir repris son souffle, le surdoué expliqua sa question pour réduire tous les espoirs farfelus de son patron à néant

-Au manoir, tout le monde s'inquiète et Saizo avait décidé de partir te chercher mais, finalement, ils m'ont obligé à venir en premier.

Yukimura eut un regard étrange, mêlé de compassion et de tendresse, il ébouriffa les cheveux argentés du petit garçon et lui répondit :

-Je rentrerais à la maison dès que je pourrais être sûr d'y réunir tout ce qui m'est cher… Vous et quelque chose d'autre…

Sasuke fixa de loin la porte de la chambre de Yuya et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas si elle voudra te suivre mais…

Il s'interrompit un instant puis reprit sur un ton désinvolte :

-Mais tu arrives toujours à avoir ce que tu veux…

Yukimura le fixa longuement et finit par lui répondre d'une voix profonde :

-Je sais … Mais à présent je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle…

_**A suivre…**_

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

_Reviews ?**  
**_


	5. Chapitre 3 : Part C

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Histoire de voisinage_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Général, Romance_

**Couple :**_YuyaXYukimura_

**Disclaimer :** _Ben à part l'idée rien n'est à moi… T.T_

**Note : **_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (__**Nadeishiko**__**, Doctor Flo,**__** kosuke-chan, la-tite-yuya,**__** Nanamy,**__** I wish I was her**__). Et pour répondre en général :  
-Alors dans cette fic je ne tiens pas vraiment à faire la même Yuya que celle qui fait face à Kyo, je ferais peut-être une petite crise de nerf par la suite…Je vois plutôt une Yuya calme et gentille avec Yukimura, ne me demandez pas pourquoi…  
- Je suis contente que vous trouviez ma fic mignonne, elle me fait gagatiser par moment X3  
- Pour ceux et celles qui voulait une fic longue je suis désolée mais le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je voudrais me concentrer sur mon autre « fic à chapitre » : __The Devil's Daughter  
- Et merci pour les reviews et les encouragements :)_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3 : Une Famille Envahissante**

**Part. C **

Le froid leur fouettait les joues mais ils marchaient vaillament. L'une portait un bonnet en laine et l'autre avait la tête entière enroulé dans une écharpe. Yuya arriva devant la fac, le jeune garçon qui la suivait éleva la voix, d'un ton malsain.

-Te reste-t-il de la famille ?

La jeune femme, très surprise, se demanda comment un petit garçon, même s'il possédait des capacités intellectuelles hors normes, pouvait poser des questions aussi personnelles. Voulait-il qu'elle trouve un autre endroit pour aller vivre ?

-J'avais un grand frère qui m'a élevée mais il est décédé dans un accident de voiture…

-C'est pour ça que tu restes avec Yukimura ? continua le plus jeune.

-Heu… Non… Je… répondit la blonde.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et, avec une grimace de mécontentement, déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Sasuke et courut vers l'intérieur du bâtiment en lâchant :

-Je suis désolée mais je suis en retard, reviens à la maison un de ces jours et je répondrais à tes questions…

Le surdoué fit une moue déçu, atrocement mignonne et tourna les talons, bougonnant dans sa barde qu'il aurait bientôt ses réponses. Il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et le colla à son oreille.

-Allô, Kosuke ?

-…

-Tu peux m'envoyer une voiture ? Je peux faire mon rapport…

-…

-Devant la fac d'économie.

-…

-Merci.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard une énorme voiture noire se gara devant le bâtiment sous les regards curieux des étudiants les plus en retard et emporta le jeune garçon qui attendait un peu plus tôt devant la porte massive de l'école.

-Alors ? fit un homme qui ressemblait plus à un voyou qu'à un conducteur de limousine.

-Gentille, soupira Sasuke.

-Gentille ? S'exclama son interlocuteur, tu n'as rien de plus précis ?

-Mais le problème c'est qu'elle est tellement gentille qu'on pourrait croire que…

-Que ?

-Que c'est la femme parfaite pour Yukimura…

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui, elle est séduisante, attentionnée, serviable, Yukimura adore la taquiner et en plus elle ferait une mère idéale.

Le conducteur resta silencieux un instant. Il lâcha de la fumée de sa cigarette et passa sa main tatouée dans les cheveux du surdoué.

-Parfois, on en oublierait presque que tu n'es qu'un enfant…

**OoO**

Sasuke poussa la lourde porte qui menait à la salle de réunion où l'attendait un bonne partie de l'équipe de surveillance et de protection de M. Yukimura Sanada, tous étaient des amis très chers. La conversation commença et très vite la question survint :

-Alors ?

Et la réponse qui s'ensuivit fut la même que celle dans la voiture. La conversation continua sur la même lancée jusqu'à que Sasuke soulève un nouveau, mais important, problème :

-Que fait-on ?

Kosuke se leva de son siège, c'était une jeune femme brune, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au patron.

-Serait-elle capable d'assumer ce genre de vie ?

-Je le pense…

-En es-tu sûr ? demanda Saizo, assis à côté de la brune, Aucun de nous ne veux qu'il se reproduise la même chose qu'avec Mizuki.

Un frissonnement se fit sentir parmi les plus anciens amis et protecteurs de Yukimura. Non, personne ne voulait revoir le patron comme ça. Mizuki était une jeune femme pleine de vie duquel le gentleman était tombé éperdument amoureux. Cet amour était réciproque et ils vivaient heureux, tout les deux. Jusqu'au jour où le père du jeune homme mourut et contraignit Yukimura à reprendre la filiale familiale. Mizuki le suivit dans cette aventure, mais la jeune femme ne supporta pas cette vie mondaine, et très vite elle devint la cible de lettre de menace, le monde des affaires est impitoyable. Elle aimait Yukimura, mais l'état de stress, la peur que les menaces se transforme en acte l'avait rendu fragile et dépressive. Et par un beau jour d'été, elle s'était donnée la mort. Yukimura ne s'en était jamais remis.

Sasuke secoua la tête et prit un air plus déterminé.

-Oui ! J'en suis sûre elle pourrait être une parfaite femme pour Yukimura et qu'elle pourrait réussir a supporter.

Voyant la conviction qu'avait mis le surdoué dans sa déclaration, le groupe de surveillance décida à l'unanimité que la blonde pouvait être accepter dans cette grande famille des Sanada. Enfin si elle y consentait…

_**A suivre…**_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard mais la rentrée a été très dure et je ne pensais plus du tout à écrire la suite de mes fics en cours --…_

_reviews ? _


	6. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre :**_Histoire de voisinage_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Général, Romance_

**Couple :**_YuyaXYukimura_

**Disclaimer :** _Ben à part l'idée rien n'est à moi… _

**Note : **_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews** (la-tite-yuya ; hinoto ; Asmodel ; Boulette de riz ; Doctor Flo ; Chibi yuya ; Mademoiselle Ani.san ; Nadeishiko ; la-tite-yuya ; nyozeka ; I wish I was her) **Je suis très contente que ce la vous aie plu ... Et voila le dernier chapitre, suivi de l'épilogue !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 4 : Une Malade Amoureuse**

Comme bien des jours depuis le commencement de leur colocation, le réveil sonna, à huit heures. Et comme tous les matins Yukimura se leva avec bonne humeur, il pourrait voir sa jolie petite Yuya à peine réveillée. C'était une chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, elle était d'une beauté sauvage à ce moment-là, les cheveux dans tout les sens, les yeux encore petits de sommeil. Il ouvrit sa porte et traversa lentement le couloir, pour être sur de ne pas la louper. Mais cette journée s'annonçait mal, il ne rencontra pas sa belle.

Il prit sa douche avec une mauvaise humeur naissante, s'il se dépêchait il pourrait la voir pendant son café. Il se lava avec hâte et s'épongea avec la serviette qui traînait là puis se dirigea à grand pas vers la cuisine. La bonne odeur de café ne flottait pas dans l'air. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La cuisine était vide. Il jeta furtivement un regard dans toutes les pièces de la maison susceptible d'habiter sa belle colocataire. Il finit par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, pudiquement fermée. Il toqua doucement.

- Yuya… tu vas être en retard…

Il n'entendit rien venir de l'intérieur et commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde de faire la marmotte et encore moins de le laisser sur le pas de la porte. Il colla son oreille contre le bois et entendit Yuya tousser. Et voilà qu'elle l'inquiétait vraiment. Il se permit d'ouvrir lentement la porte et de se glisser dans la chambre à pas de loup. Allongée au dessus de ses draps, la jeune femme semblait dans un sommeil agité, elle était en sueur. Yukimura posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant. Il regarda le radio réveil, il était en retard. Mais ne valait il mieux pas rester à son appartement pour surveiller sa petite malade ? Il fixa la porte d'entrée qu'il voyait par l'embrasure de la porte puis le visage rouge mais endormi de Yuya. Son choix fut vite fait. Il sortit de la chambre et prit le téléphone.

- Kosuke ?

- …

- Je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui

- …

- J'ai une malade à soigner !

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le loisir à son interlocutrice de pouvoir demander de plus amples informations.

- Yukimura ? fit une petite voix dans la chambre.

Ce simple cri d'agonie fit presque courir le brun au chevet de la malade. Il lui accorda son plus beau sourire et écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid… Est ce que tu as quelque chose pour la fièvre ?

Yuya tenta de se lever mais elle fut plaquer à son matelas par son gentil colocataire.

- Oui ! Du sommeil !

- Mais je dois aller travailler, sinon je ne pourrais pas payer le loyer…

Yukimura parut presque indigné par cette excuse.

- Yuya, son ton était dur, reste couchée ! Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour ta fièvre.

- Mais ! tenta vainement la blonde.

- Il n'y pas de mais ! Je vais appeler le bar et pour le loyer tu n'as aucun crainte à avoir…

Comme une bonne mère, Yukimura borda sa malade et quitta la chambre. Du couloir il entendit une toute petite voix appeler :

- Yukimura… je veux… rester avec… toi…

Il ouvrit lentement la porte qu'il venait lui même de fermer, Yuya dormait. Il se gifla mentalement ce n'était pas du tout le moment de rêvasser, il devait s'occuper de sa petite souris, qu'il aimerait tant garder près de lui. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Yukimura tourbillonna jusqu'à ses fourneaux et s'activa pour faire le meilleur chocolat chaud de la ville qu'il accompagna d'un petit cachet blanc et de belles tartines. Il faut manger correctement lorsqu'on est malade se disait-il lorsqu'il laissait le plateau à côté de sa Yuya.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Yuya se réveilla à nouveau avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle osa se lever et amener le plateau laisser par Yukimura avec elle à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte du micro onde et fut arrêter par un cri qui lui perça les tympans.

- Yuya ! Retourne te coucher tout de suite !

- Mais… Mon chocolat est froid et je ne peux pas prendre de médicament le ventre vide !

- Je vais te le réchauffer… Maintenant va te coucher !

Yuya se résolut à obéir, dans son état elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter. Elle retourna se blottir dans son lit douillet en attendant son bol. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin la tête de Yuya se mit à s'échauffer et elle ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur qui alerta Yukimura.

- Tu veux un cachet ?

- Non, ils n'ont pas fait effet tout à l'heure…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! s'insurgea Yukimura.

- Trop fatiguée… marmonna-t-elle entre deux sommeil.

Yuya ferma les yeux et laissa sa respiration ralentir.Yukimura se leva le plus doucement possible, évitant ainsi de réveiller sa petite malade. Mais un bras faible lui attrapa le poignet.

- Dis, Yukimura tu veux bien rester avec moi ? murmura Yuya avec un faible sourire.

L'homme se retourna lentement cette fois-ci elle était réveillée et pleinement consciente de ses mots. Il glissa sa main contre sa joue brûlante et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa colocataire.

- Toute la vie si tu me le demandais...

**Fin**

_Je vous l'accorde on reste sur sa fin… Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit un épilogue :) _


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre :**_Histoire de voisinage_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Général, Romance_

**Couple :**_YuyaXYukimura_

**Disclaimer :** _Ben à part l'idée rien n'est à moi… _

**Note : **_Le mot de la fin ! J'espère qu'il plaira ! _

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Epilogue : Deux **

Les cartons s'empilaient dans la cage d'escalier du petit immeuble. Il était difficile d'accéder aux portes des appartements mais les deux personnes responsable de ce chahut avaient promis que l'entrée serait dégager avant la nuit.

- Yuyaaaa ! Pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul ?!

Mais cela semblait difficile à réaliser.

Yuya se retourna vers la porte de l'appartement où gisait lamentablement son compagnon.

- Parce que je commence à en avoir marre ! Tu me fais tourner en bourrique depuis le début !

- Je n'oserais jamais ! répliqua Yukimura en se relevant.

Les yeux de la gentille Yuya jetèrent des éclairs.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu que l'on parte habiter dans ton « Château » en province. Alors arrête un peu de faire l'enfant ! accusa-t-elle.

Les yeux remplit de malice, Yukimura s'approcha de la jeune femme à pas feutrés. Il passa son bras sur ses hanches et la colla à lui. Il lui dit d'un ton bestial faussement imité :

- Tu veux que je fasse le mâle !

Yuya fut trop surprise pour s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle sourit malgré sa contrariété et se dégagea de l'étreinte malsaine de son petit ami. Cela faisait un an. Un an qu'elle devait se le coltiner avec son humour niais et son corps d'athlète. Un an qu'elle devait supporter tout ses petits bisous dans le cou et ses jeux enfantins. Cela faisait un an qu'elle nageait dans le bonheur. Yuya avait appris que son homme était le PDG d'une grande filiale mais cela n'avait rien changer. Vivre avec Yukimura était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de mieux dans sa vie. Elle savait ce qui était arriver à sa précédente compagne mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle était forte...

- Allez ! On finit les cartons et après on les descend tous !

- Et si j'appelais du renfort ? demanda innocemment Yukimura.

- C'est génial avec toi j'ai l'impression de me répéter à longueur de journée, soupira Yuya, On a pas besoin de macaques sans cervelle pour faire nos propres cartons quand même !

Son regard émeraude était ferme, elle ne se laisserait convaincre par aucun stratagème.

- Et si je te fais un bisou ? tenta tout de même Yukimura.

- Tout ce que je te demandes c'est de bien vouloir m'aider à ranger nos affaires…

Yuya soupira une nouvelle fois, elle était amoureuse d'un véritable gamin. Il y avait même des moments où elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Mais récemment elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir trouver une nouvelle parade qui fonctionnait assez bien.

- Et si tu m'aides à faire ces fichus cartons je te ferais un bisou !

Il fallait prendre le malin à son propre piège.

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! Ah ! Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé celle-là ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié  
Personnellement avec du recul je la trouve encore plus guimauve que ce que j'avais prévu… J'ai encore fait fort…xD  
Bref, reviews ?_


End file.
